A Curse From A Dark Soul
by WwolfJade123
Summary: After Rainbow Dash had a vision of a Dark Soul that threatened to kill The unborn foal that Twilight was carrying on the process of possessing her. And this Threat can kill Twilight and the foal, if she and her friends does not or cannot stop this madness. This Fiction is inspired by a Rocket to Insanity by Scribbler Production
1. Threat

Rainbow Dash and Twilight are walking to the Ponyville General Hospital for their regular every month checkup, now they are going to know if the foal is mare or a colt which made Rainbow Dash more excited than the pregnant mare itself.

 _"ooohhh, I can't wait to see if the foal is mare or a colt and if it's a colt well we'd be the bestest of mother and son in all of Equestria but if he gets a horn since her mother and all, it would be fun too, on the other half if he gets wings we'll have the best time together and if he gets both wings and horn since again Twilight is an Alicorn well it would probably end up in a disaster but who knows, we all now that I'm the fastest flier in all Equetria and Twilight is the greatest equine that has ever lived before, Starswril and if the foal is a mare... I will protect her at any cost if that cost is giving up my life just to save her I'll do it,"_ She thought to herself.

"Ahh, Mrs. Sparkle and Mrs. Dash here for your regular checkup its time to know if the foal is a mare or colt," Doctor Lifeheart said as they walked to the room where they usually have their checkups.

"Its-its a mare!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed full of joy as she hugged Doctor Lifeheart tight causing her to gasp for air, while Twilight giggled of on Rainbow's expression.

A walk back to the Castle of Friendship where the couple didn't know, a surprise was held at the thrown room of which a Pink earth pony named Pinkie Pie planned. As the couple open the door to the thrown room, they were surprised that all their friends were there, with their eyes straight on them curiously on what the foal will be.

"Sooooooo, how was the checkup?" Pinkie asked.

"It turned out well," Twilight replied.

"Oh for Celestia's Sake, so is the foal a mare or a colt we are dying to know?!" Rarity couldn't stop herself for none of her friends one tried not to as the million bit question.

The two mares looked at each other reading each others minds and looked back to their friends with their dying face, just to know if the foal is a mare or a colt. The couple took a deep breathe and announced "Its a Mare!". With a respond of a happy face, and kept the party going.

* * *

All the others went home after the party was over.

The couple went to their bedroom and talk for a bit on how to design her bedroom? What kind of toy will she like? Who will be her favourite mommy?. But all of that can wait in the morning.

"Twilight?" Rainbow asked,

"What is it Rainbow?" She replied.

"What would she be like when comes out well it has been ten months right? Maybe she'll be an Alicorn for Celestia knows what," She said while rubbing Twilight's pregnant belly.

"Well I think that she would as awesome as you and a egghead like me, but if you're worried about her being an alicorn where's the problem in that she can learn magic from me and she can also learn how to fly from the fastest and most dashing Pegasi,"

"Yeah, your right I think I maybe just overreacting, goodnight egghead," Dash said as she kissed Twilight's forehead.

"Night Dashie," She replied while nuzzling on Rainbow's chest.

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up in a Dark place which made her had goosebumps as a voice echoed,  
"So you must be the one and only, Rainbow Dash," A shadow stallion emerged in the darkness with a emerald necklace.

"Yeah?" Rainbow replied,"And where are we? Why am I here in this dark place?"

"Heh-heh, this is not a dream but a message, My name is, Vision the destroyer of once mind, bringer of dark messages and husband of what you and your friends call The Nightmare. We are at the vision cell, (I made it myself) where I bring forth the dark messages that wanted to be delivered and you, Rainbow Dash have an unread dark message." Vision said with a smirk.

"And that message is?" She asked.

"I'm going to kill Princess Twilight Sparkle and the cute little unborn foal that she is carrying" He laughed maniacally as Rainbow's pupils dilated.

"If you dare lay a hoof on her I swear I'll destroy-"

"Oh Dashie Dashie Dashie Dashie I'm not the who is going to kill her _you_ are," he chuckled.

 _"No no no no no, NO! This isn't happening wait I can just fight him, Right! That is an awesome idea, but maybe his stronger No I'm stronger and faster, ARRGG this is so frustrating. Wait why isn't Princess Luna here? No matters here I go,"_ She thought to herself.

Before, Rainbow could get closer the emerald necklace started to glow and fell in a hole which led to her most horrible nightmare, or should I say vision. She screamed and screamed every time she wants it to stop but it wouldn't, even for her begging. Until the vision was over she got back to the vision cell where she started.

"So now you know what I, or should I say _you_ will do," He said as he gets closer to, Rainbow Dash. She couldn't move like he paralysed her, He began to laugh and emerging to Rainbow and making her scream in agony, he made sure when he emerged within her she could feel the pain.

"RAINBOW,"

"RAINBOW DASH,"

 _"RAINBOW DASH WAKE UP,"_ a familiar voice shouted upon her ears causing the dark message to end, she looked down at her wife with a frightened face.

"Rainbow Dash I can't sleep with you yelling!" Twilight complained, she couldn't say a word, she was frighted on what she saw, they stood out of the bed to talk, her experience was just like she was about to be eaten by a Ursa Major.

"Dash you ok?" She said in a worried voice, but Rainbow Dash couldn't explain what she saw. A minute had pass when Rainbow was able to breathe for her reply,"Y-yeah I-I'm fine just got shaken up on the nightmare,"

"What was the nightmare? Was Princess Luna there?" Twilight asked, and the answers got was a shook of dash's head saying no.

"Ok we could fly over at Canterlot tomorrow and ask, Princess Luna why she didn't stop your nightmare," Twilight said while giving Rainbow a wide smile Rainbow did too and nodded as responds

"Rainbow what was your nightmare?" Twilight asked.

"It wasn't a nightmare it was a vision or it seems like it, I'll tell what my vision or nightmare was as we talk to the Princess on what kind of dream I got," She replied as both mare got back to bed saying their goodnights again while Twilight started to curl up in a ball groaning in pain.

"Twi, You ok? " Rainbow asked.

"Yeah its just Braxton Hicks, fake contractions, this happens whenever a mare is near labor," She replied while nuzzling on Rainbow's Chest for safety and comfort.

"Ya sure?"

"Positive! She's suppose to due for about 3-4 days," - She yawned- "Plus, I am near labor so Braxton Hicks will be just around the corner,"

"If you say so," Rainbow replied with a yawn and slept through the night hoping no Nightmare or Vision disturbing.


	2. Visit

p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"It was a beautiful morning at the Castle of Friendship, the birds sang beautifully that morning, almost like a sweet siren song beckoning the couple's ears. Rainbow Dash woke up when she heard the knock on the door, she saw Twilight was still asleep with a frown was forming at her cute and peaceful face, which made her giggle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Twilight! Rainbow Dash! Wake up you two are going to miss breakfast, it wouldn't be healthy for the baby!" A baby dragon's voice muffled on the door followed by three knocks, she was sure it was Spike./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Yeah, Spike we'll be out in a jiffy," Rainbow said as she got out of bed stretching and yawning, she heard footsteps fading away but she seem not to care."Twilight wake up," She said while nudging on Twilight's chin gently to wake the sleepy Alicorn./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""No, I don't wanna, ten minutes more please," Twilight pleaded with a slight tired voice./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Hey come on now this isn't like you, you know that," Rainbow replied, "This could affect our little bundle of joy," She added, hoping for Twilight to get up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Still no, Dashie, Doctor Lifeheart said I need to get a lot of rest as I can, you know I'm near labor," Rainbow Dash couldn't help but to groan, and then an idea ran through her mind./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Fine. I'll just eat em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"all/em the daffodil sandwiches and the fresh apple salad that, Spike made," She said teasingly that made Twilight get out of bed mumbling and groaning. As she stood out of bed, she felt a little kick from her pregnant belly which made her look at it with a smile. "She kicked, didn't she?" Rainbow asked,/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight looked back at Rainbow Dash and gave her a big smile as she gently rub her belly. "Yes she did, Dashie, I can't wait for her to come out," She replied,/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Me too,"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""So, did any nightmare or vision got you, after you woke up last night?" Twilight asked with a worried voice turning the mood in the room opposite on what Dash's feeling a awful silence fell. Thankfully Rainbow Dash shook her head, Twilight sighed in relief./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""When I got back to sleep, I could only see darkness and then I heard the knock on the door, it was like, I never slept after the nightmare or vision like I just closed my eyes," Rainbow Dash replied./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Thats weird, nopony em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"ever/em gets no dream," Twilight paused and out her hoof at her chin, "Arrrggg, fine lets just go eat before I get stressed by this dream-commotion-thingy,"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash opened the door and motioning for Twilight to join her,"That's a plan for me," She said, Twilight joined her and they walked gleefully to the Dinning room./p  
hr style="margin: 3em auto; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: visible; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: currentcolor; height: 4px; background-color: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 0; width: 747px; color: #a3abc3; font-family: 'Open Sans'; font-size: 16px;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"At the Dinning Room table there was Starlight preparing for breakfast and Spike at the kitchen making breakfast, he was making three daffodil sandwiches for him, Starlight and Rainbow Dash, while a healthy apple salad for Twilight. Starlight walked in the kitchen to get the food after she was done preparing./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Spike are those ready yet?" Starlight asked with a gentle tone trying not to jump Spike from what he's doing. But he didn't respond, so she asked again with a slight angry tone, "Spike are those ready yet? Twilight and Rainbow Dash are almost here,"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The little dragon peeked over his shoulder with bored eyes and spoke up, "Yeah, here you go, Im sorry it took so long, its been years since I made an apple salad,"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Wait? I thought you are the one who always made those apple salads that, Twilight eats," Starlight said, Spike handed the daffodil sandwiches and the apple salad to Starlight ./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""No, it wasn't me who made those salads," Spike paused, "It was actually, Rainbow Dash that made those salads. She says she has a secret recipe on the salad which, She actually hides under her pillow. Trust me I always see it every time I clean their room," Spike added and took off his cute, Three Gem Stone apron (Which is actually Rarity's Cutie Mark) and hop down the stable he was standing./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight and Rainbow Dash came to the room just in time as Starlight put down the daffodil sandwiches and the apple salad. Rainbow Dash has his hungry for breakfast face while Twilight on the other hoof has her determined face like she was about to defeat Dash at eating their breakfast and win the most fastest eater in all of Equestria./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"A moment had pass, Spike was done eating his daffodil sandwich, "Hey, Twilight can I go to Rarity's? She told me she needs help with a new dress she's making for Sapphire Shores," He paused and he's face was turning a little red,"Maybe I could help her, besides I finished all my morning chores!" He said with pleading eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight rolled her eyes, "Ok, but you don't have to cause trouble. If I heard you've caused trouble, you'll be grounded, for about six months," She replied./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Spike quickly ran out of the castle door. The three laughed as they saw Spike's expression when Twilight said 'yes', "Twilight, why would you say yes all of the sudden? You know you don't want, Spike to go to Rarity's when she has a big order. He'll just distract her," Starlight asked while an eyebrow is starting to go all the way to the top of her forehead./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Oh come on, Starlight why wouldn't I give my adopted son a vacation after all the things he did for us. He even tried to make me an apple salad, because em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"somepony/em hides the recipe," Twilight replied and gave Rainbow Dash a glare. Rainbow simply put her hoof at the back of her head./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Twi, you know how I get cranky when other ponies or even creatures in that fact to make you an apple salad, plus nopony cooks apple salads since em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"nachos/em took over, heck Applejack doesn't make them anymore," Rainbow protested./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight just gave her, her roll in the eyes look and saw Starlight giggling and that giggle Starlight started it affected Rainbow Dash and made its way to her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Starlight was done eating her daffodil sandwich, "Starlight Wait!" Twilight called after she could step into the kitchen. She turned to Twilight and she slightly tilt her head./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""What?" She asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Can you take care of the castle while we're gone," She replied./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Why is that? Do you have a summit or something?" She asked again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""No, we're just visiting, Princess Luna, and maybe my family in that fact," She replied and finished her Apple salad, Rainbow was finish too. Starlight levitated the bowl and the plate to the kitchen sink./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Ok, I'll watch the castle for you," She paused,"But do I get less studies when your gone?" She added with the most adorable puppy eyes a pony could make in all of Equestria. Twilight looked at her lover with a sly smile, Starlight's puppy eyes faded after she saw what Rainbow Dash was doing with her face. As Twilight turned back on Starlight she also had a sly smile at her face which made Starlight's heart beat, beat like the beat of a drum, but that nervousness was got rid when she saw Twilight nod./p  
hr style="margin: 3em auto; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: visible; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: currentcolor; height: 4px; background-color: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 0; width: 747px; color: #a3abc3; font-family: 'Open Sans'; font-size: 16px;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash sighed heavily. She placed her foreleg on the windowsill next to her, and rested her face against her hoof. The train car bounced as it chugged down the track, making for a bumpy ride. But she didn't seem to mind. Twilight started lean over at Rainbow Dash's shoulder to take a nap (Even though Rainbow was the common one sleeping through train rides)./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile to see her lover sleeping on her shoulder. It was like she was in heaven, she wouldn't want the feeling to stop, because of a stupid nightmare she had. Though just thinking about it makes her heart break and scattered throughout Equestria. Every time she looked at Twilight and to her pregnant belly, it was like the nightmare going over again. Her smile faded when she rubbed Twilight's belly with slight force./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight let out a soft groan. She woke up when Rainbow Dash rubbed her belly, she looked on to her lovers face, she was suffering from something she can't put her hoof on. Something Twilight was never sure, she had this look on her face like she never wanted to do something to help Twilight with a big problem she herself cant do. Like she never protected Twilight and she failed her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Dashie? UGNH," Twilight asked and groan in pain. The ponies in the cart started to look at the couple and got back to what they were working on when they saw it was the princess and the lieutenant of the wonderbolts, she started to curl up on a ball. She was in luck Rainbow Dash was there to comfort her, when she felt Dash's comfort, she uncurled herself from her ball trying to withstand the pain from her abdomen and gave Dash a crackling smile. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Twi, you ok?! I'm sorry I didn't mean to rub it that hard its just..." She paused and sighed heavily, she covered Twilight with her wing, "I've been thinking about the night-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight placed a hoof on her lover's mouth. "Shhhh, no stress. I know it was just an accident. You of all ponies, will never do such thing to me plus, UGNH" She paused when she felt the pain, "It was just Braxton hicks," Twilight forced a smile at her crackling face to reassure Rainbow Dash that wasn't a real contraction./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Okey. But are you sure, your ok? That Braxton hicks is really around the corner," Rainbow Dash said with a worried voice./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight nodded and leaned over to Rainbow Dash's shoulder to take a nap. Rainbow Dash placed her hoof on the windowsill, she tried to enjoy the scenery passing by./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"One moment later something in her head was bothering her, "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Hahahahaha, you actually thought you could escape me Rainbow Dash?/em" A voice in her head echoed, it was familiar she started to look around the cart and saw all ponies minding their own business. Then she heard it again,"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Rainbow Dash,/em"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"She looked at Twilight peacefully napping on her shoulder, she was making Rainbow's wing her blanket. She started to reply on the voice in her mind, "Who's there?"She asked as she closed her eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Rainbow Dash you don't remember me?,/em" He paused as he laughed maniacally, "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Oh poor, Rainbow Dash still can't remember me. Remember Twilight and the foal? Remember how I showed you the vision?/em" The mysterious voice said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, pupils dilated, ears flatted. She looked at Twilight, she closed her eyes and breathe. She opened her eyes and Twilight's mane to reassure the alicorn that she's safe between her arms and will protect her at any cost. She then closed her eyes, "Vision! I should have guessed. How are you in my mind?" She shouted in her mind and started to groan./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, Dashie, you really don't learn. Why did Princess Twilight marry you anyway? Your such a, what do they call that. Oh , right dweb. Find it out yourself/em," He laughed maniacally as the voice in her head faded away. She opened her eyes and saw Twilight waking up, but she didn't seem to mind Twilight waking up so soon. She put her hoof in her chin, thinking. Twilight raised an eyebrow. She never saw Rainbow Dash this serious, unless there is something bothering her. She then look outside of the window and saw Canterlot./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Dashie look! We're here, Canterlot," Twilight said with her voice aching, just trying to avoid the pain in her abdomen. Rainbow Dash's ears went from flatted cause thinking to 'Alert we're here!'. Rainbow Dash quickly turned to Twilight, Twilights's eyes were worried as ever./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Twi, what's wrong? Is it the foal?!"Rainbow Dash asked with a calm to concerned voice./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""No, Dashie. But is something bothering you?" Her voice became crystal clear. The pain in her abdomen disappeared when she asked the question. Rainbow Dash can tell the Braxton hicks Twilight was having was gone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""It's nothing Twi, don't worry about it too much. If you don't remember, I am the most coolest and awesome pony in all Equestria. My name is, Rainbow Dash the one and only," Rainbow Dash said with one of the most confident smile, voice and body, Twilight couldn't help but to giggle./p  
hr style="margin: 3em auto; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: visible; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: currentcolor; height: 4px; background-color: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 0; width: 747px; color: #a3abc3; font-family: 'Open Sans'; font-size: 16px;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""So, Twi, who are we going to visit first?" Rainbow asked and hovered above Twilight, she saw ponies watching them and smiled, some ponies talked to them, some bowed and others saluted. Both of them are the most popular ponies in all Equestria and beyond./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Hmmm, maybe my parents. We haven't seen them after we told them I'm pregnant," Twilight replied, Rainbow Dash got down from her flight and joined Twilight walking. "Sounds good to me,"Rainbow said as she smiled at Twilight and Twilight smiled her back./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The couple walked their way to Twilight's house. They talked all about the foal, Rainbow's flight record, Twilight's friendship lessons to some ponies she didn't know. Until they are in front of Twilight's house. "Here we are!" Twilight exclaimed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Wow, this place didn't change one bit," Rainbow Dash said. She knocked on the door rhythmically to let Twilight's parents know it was them. The door opened, but Rainbow Dash and Twilight weren't greeted by her parents. They were greeted by Shining Armor and Flurry Heart./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Twily! I'm surprised you came," Shining paused and look the mare beside Twilight, "Rainbow Dash! your here too! So whats this visit for? I know you girls won't visit if you girls have something to say," Shining Armor said and gave the couple a sly smile. Twilight simply rolled her eyes and looked at Rainbow Dash./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Ya know, Shining Armor you really don't know us when combined do you? Me and Twilight are just here to visit. That's all," Rainbow Dash replied. Twilight simply giggled when she saw Shining Armor's sly smile faded, Flurry Heart giggled as well, Shining Armor opened the room and saw her parents and her sister-in-law Cadence./p  
hr style="margin: 3em auto; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: visible; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: currentcolor; height: 4px; background-color: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 0; width: 747px; color: #a3abc3; font-family: 'Open Sans'; font-size: 16px;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"After visiting Twilight's parents, the couple went to the castle for the em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"real/em reason why their here. Rainbow Dash's was worried on what the Princess will say. Twilight was worried for Rainbow Dash. They were at the castle throne room, as the Royal Guards bowed Twilight and Rainbow Dash walked the red saw Princess Celestia standing on her throne, and Princess Luna beside her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Princess Twilight, we didn't got a scroll that the two of you are coming," Celestia said with her greeting voice. the two Princesses bowed down so as Rainbow Dash and Twilight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Sorry about that," Rainbow Dash said, rubbing the back of her head, "We are actually here to have a word with Princess Luna. In private," Twilight added./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Celestia looked at the Moon Princess, and nodded. The couple followed Princess Luna to her chambers, she motioned the lunar guards outside her room to leave them alone. As she opened the door, Rainbow Dash wowed when she saw the room. It was like she was in the galaxy./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""So, what is this you want to talk about?" Luna said./p 


	3. Explain

p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""So, what is this you want to talk about?" Luna asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Princess Luna, If you don't mind me asking. What did you saw on my dream in the dreamland?" Rainbow asked with her most serious tone. Princess Luna had a confused look on what the pegasus said. She looked at Twilight, that was covering Rainbow Dash with her wing to keep her comfort and looked back at Dash./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The room was silent. Princess Luna can't answer Rainbow's question. The truth was, there wasn't a dream to be seen at Rainbow's dream in the dream lands. Rainbow Dash and Twilight have a worried face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""I-I saw nothing... You had no dream..." She paused, "That's strange," She muttered. Twilight and Rainbow Dash exchanged their looks from worriedly to confusion, "Rainbow Dash, can you explain your dream?" She added./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Alright," She replied./p  
hr style="margin: 3em auto; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: visible; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: currentcolor; height: 4px; background-color: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 0; width: 747px; color: #a3abc3; font-family: 'Open Sans'; font-size: 16px;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash woke up in a Dark place which made her had goosebumps as a voice echoed, "So you must be the one and only, Rainbow Dash," A shadow stallion emerged in the darkness with a emerald necklace. He gave Rainbow Dash a smirk./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""So what gives if I'm Rainbow Dash?" She asked defensively, "Where are we? Who are you?" She added, trying to prevent the fear building up in her stomach./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"He chuckled, "This is not a dream but a message. My name is, Vision. The destroyer of once mind, bringer of dark messages and husband of what you and your friends call The Nightmare," He paused after he realised he said his wife's name,"We are at the vision cell, where I bring forth the dark messages that wanted to be delivered. And you, Rainbow Dash have an unread dark message." Vision gave Dash a dooming smile after his last words./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"She was still frightened, but replied, "And that message is?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Whoah whoah whoah easy there, Rainbow Dash, I don't wanna spoil the news." He paused,"Actually the message is from em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"me/em," He said. Rainbow Dash still has her defences up for fighting,"I am here to kill the unborn foal that Princess Twilight is carrying, to get revenge on what you and your friends did to my wife," He added. Rainbow's pupils dilated making her defences out of course./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"She began to grit her teeth in anger and said hello to her two eyebrows met each other. She then have the courage to answer but this time, she will answer full of anger, "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"If you dare lay a hoof on her I'll destro-/span"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Vision cut Rainbow's last word and said,"Oh, Dashie Dashie Dashie. I'm not the one who's going to kill her. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"you/emare," He chuckled when he saw Rainbow's face, full of worry, anger and fear for her beloved Twilight and their little bundle of joy./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""No no no no no, NO! This isn't happening wait I can just fight him, Right! That is an awesome idea, but maybe his stronger? No I'm stronger and faster! ARRGG this is so frustrating. Wait why isn't Princess Luna here? No matters here I go,"/em She thought to herself, completely not thinking./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Before Rainbow Dash could get near him, his emerald necklace started to glow. Rainbow Dash fell in a hole, "Huh?" She asked herself, "Where am I now?" She started to move but her body won't co-operate to every command she give, it was dark she can't see anything, "What gives? VISION WHERE ARE YOU!?" She shouted her last sentence, no answer. Then her body started to move em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"without/em her command. She was at the Everfree Forest, even she can't see she can feel. As she passed by, she saw Zecora's cottage. It was full of blood. The windows and doors were broken, somepony must of broke in. She could feel her heart hammering, she knew something was odd, and did not like where this is going. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"It has been a few miles after she had passed by Zecora's cottage, she recognise all the paths her body was taking her. She has stumbled on the Castle of the Two Sisters. She saw Fluttershy frightened to see her and ran as quick as she can inside the castle. Rainbow Dash raised and eyebrow to see her best friend ran away after she saw her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"She followed Fluttershy inside the castle, as she followed her, she could see Applejack in the distance, "Applejack, she's here!" Fluttershy called out. Applejack started to look furious at Rainbow, Fluttershy was behind, hiding./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""So ya've found us," Applejack said as her body began to go to fighting mode. Rainbow Dash never liked Applejack's fighting mode, "Ya'll never get Twalight. I don't know why yer doin' this to yer own wife and daughter, but ya almost chocked her to death," Applejack paused, "Ya need to get through me first after Twalight. Even if it means for me to be killed," Her last sentence was serious. "She meant em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"us/em first after Twilight," Fluttershy said, and this time she isn't hiding behind Applejack, this time she is ready to fight for her friend and the little foal she was carrying./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash laughed maniacally, "Yeah, because em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"you/em have a huge crush on, Twilight isn't that right, Applejack?" She said with a change of voice. Rainbow Dash covered her mouth with her hoof, she remembered what Vision said a while ago and realised she is being controlled. The hoof on her mouth was released as she closed her eyes for she didn't want to watch Applejack and Fluttershy got beaten bad. A tear fell from her eyes and to her cheek after hearing the two of her bestest friends screams of agony. She opened her eyes, and saw her two friends laying on the ground cold, breathless and bodies full of blood. "Y-your... not, Rainbow Dash... aren't you?" Questioned Fluttershy with her dying voice. Rainbow Dash or whoever this is shook her head and gave Fluttershy a "You deserve it smile"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"She continued walking and started to think, where might be Twilight and the others hiding. She saw a shadow that has a deflated mane and tail heading towards the library, this shadow is familiar to her, so she followed it. As she followed the shadow, she heard machinery activating, and followed the noise (Wow, there is so many following). The noise she heard stopped and was trapped with an electrical rope./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Two mares begin to walk towards her. The first mare has a almost ruined mane and tail, the second had a deflated mane and tail, it was the shadow she saw a moments ago, sure it was Rarity and Pinkie Pie."R-Rainbow... D-Dash w-why... would y-you kill A-Applej-jack and F-Fluttersh-shy?" Pinkie Pie asked between sniffles and sobs./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;" Dash looked at the two mares as she continued to struggle by the electrical rope, thankfully she wasn't electrified,"Heh, so you mares must be, Rarity and Pinkie Pie I presume?" Dash asked above the question asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Y-you aren't Rainbow Dash are you?" Rarity asked while she wipe her tears away./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Yes," Dash replied calmly,"Let me ask again. Are you two Rarity and Pinkie Pie?" She asked again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""WHY WOULD WE TELL YOU THAT?! YOU KILLED APPLEJACK AND FLUTTERSHY," Pinkie Pie shouted angrily,"They were your best friends. I don't care if your Rainbow Dash or not, they're still your friends. The real you is in there somewhe-" Pinkie was cut off when she saw 's eyes turn white./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The two mares took a few step backwards, was free from the trap and gave them a smirk as she disappeared from mid-air. Pinkie Pie and Rarity looked around the room but nothing was found. Their legs were shaking, hearts hammering and faces frightened."Girls! Behind you!" Rainbow Dash called, either Pinkie or Rarity heard./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Pinkie Pie looked at her back and was welcomed by 's hoof and flew across the room."span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #6aaadd;"Pin/spanspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #5e51a3;"kie/span!" The two mares called out to Pinkie Pie, she was still alive, due to the Elements. Pinkie Pie can barely stand up without groaning and screaming in pain, Rarity ran towards Pinkie's direction, and was stopped by Dash blocking her path. Her hoof started to transform in to a spear shaped hoof and struck Rarity to the heart, Rarity gasped for air but none came, causing her death./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Pinkie's eyes were half open, and saw Rarity die in front of her. Dash turned her head over her shoulder to see if Pinkie flee or stayed, she gave Pinkie another smirk and disappeared again leaving Rarity to fall in the ground. She appeared in front of Pinkie and stabbed her in the heart as well causing her to die./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"She continued to walk in the castle library. As she walked deeper, she heard sobs of a pony and followed the noise. The noise was at the secret area where Celestia and Luna hide when they were fillies and saw Twilight crying. Her horn was surrounded by a magenta aura and pointing at a plain wall, showing four screens lying on the floor. It was CCTV's from her friends. Twilight cast a spell on each of them, to know if they were safe or not./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight stopped crying when she heard a pony came in and stood up while wiping her tears away and turned her head at the door. Her face was full of sadness, loneliness, fear and pain, "So, your who?" Twilight asked with an aching voice,"Do you know that you are controlling my wife? Why are you here anyway?" She paused and sighed in frustration, "YOU KNOW YOU JUST KI- UNGH," Twilight shouted, but cut off by the pain in her abdomen causing her to lay down. For sure her water broke, and in the presence of labor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"He chuckled when she heard Twilight's scream,"My name is, Vision," He replied, and started to walk towards Twilight,"I am here to kill em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"that/em foal," He gave Twilight a smile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight looked at him, her forehooves were holding her belly,"I-if y-your... going t-to kill... h-her," She said between groans, "W-well you'll have to go through me," She added preventing the pain from her abdomen as she stood up, her other eye was closed forcefully and she was gritting her teeth,"If your still there. This is for you," Twilight said, Vision raised an eyebrow then Twilight softly kissed her lips passionately./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and saw Twilight kissing her and broke it."Twi? I-is that you?" Questioned Rainbow Dash./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Rainbow Dash! Your back,"Twilight exclaimed, hugging the pegasus,"B-but how? I thought your- AGHH," Twilight was cut off by the pain in her abdomen. They broke their embrace."Sh-she's coming," Twilight looked Rainbow in the eye, she saw the real her deep inside."Your not Rainbow Dash are you,"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;" Dash rolled her eyes, and pushed Twilight to the wall, causing Twilight groan in pain. Her hoof magically held a scalpel, "Here let me help your labor," She said, and drew a circle around Twilight's belly causing her to scream in agony. Her horn started to charge for attack, but was prevented by Rainbow's other hoof, she wanted to fight back but her body won't co-operate because of the pain./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"[Warning this part gets a little dark]/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;" Dash started to peal slowly the skin covering Twilight's belly for her to feel the pain, Twilight screamed in pain. She was enjoying the pealing. A few moments had pass to peal the skin, she started to hear a foal's cry for its mother. She picked up the foal. It was a little filly, her mane and coat is hard to see from all the blood./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""P-p-please s-s-stop g-give her a-a ch-chance. P-p-please," Twilight pleaded with her dying voice. Dash looked at her with a smirk on her face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""I'll give her a chance to see her mother, besides she is going to die anyway," She said and gave Twilight her foal. Twilight's face showed no hesitation to grab the foal, even if her body is weak, she still gave the filly a reassuring smile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Shhhh, there there, mommy is here. Shhhh," Twilight calmed the filly and started cooing when she saw her mom, her voice was reassuring, the pain from it was gone. Her eyes was clear, she had magenta eyes like her father. Twilight smiled to see that she looks like Rainbow Dash. "Now now, that isn't a good way to see the world isn't it?" Twilight's face was full of joy to see her foal happily nuzzling her mother's breast./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;" Dash snatched the foal from her mother's embrace, making the little filly cry. Twilight was starting to cry and pleaded her to live. To take her instead of the foal -A mother em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"always/em put their children first after them. "Its ok, Twilight your next," She turned her gaze from Twilight to the foal who was starting to be comfortable in her arms. The scalpel from her hoof turned into a knife. She stabbed the poor foal, she didn't got the chance to see the world./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The world around Twilight shattered when she saw Dash put down the foal breathless and cold. Twilight's heart was stabbed a million times to see her newborn foal murdered in front of her. Dash looked at Twilight she was crying uncontrollably, her emotions were everywhere. Twilight's horn started to glow and teleported the knife from 's hoof to her hoof./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""I don't want em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"you/em to kill me. Even if I am dead, I will still remember that I was killed by the pony I love. The one pony who promised me that she will protect me at all cost. The one that promised me that she will protect her future foal. Rainbow if your still there, I'll remind you I don't hate you, I hate the one controlling you," As she said those words, she slitted her throat causing her to bleed and die./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""TWILIGHT, NO!" She shouted, but was too late. She was back at the vision cell, and saw Vision giving her the same smile as he did after he killed Twilight or Twilight killed herself. "WHAT DID YOU DO? DID YOU KNOW YOU'VE KILLED THE ONLY MARE THAT GAVE ME HAPPINESS AND COMFORT. YOU ALSO KILLED MY DAUGHTER THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE OUR BUNDLE OF JOY," She shouted at Vision./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Now you know what I feel," Vision replied and walked towards Rainbow Dash, who was still crying on what she saw. He began to stab Rainbow Dash with her hoof./p  
hr style="margin: 3em auto; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: visible; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: currentcolor; height: 4px; background-color: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 0; width: 747px; color: #a3abc3; font-family: 'Open Sans'; font-size: 16px;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Th-thats... What happened," Rainbow said, crying uncontrollably as she buried her face Twilight's chest. She then looked above Twilight who was also crying. "I-I shouldn't be near you," Rainbow said with an aching voice, breaking their embrace and walking away from Twilight and Luna./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Dashie, it wasn't you. It was Vision," Twilight took a few steps near Dash to calm her, but she can't./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Twilight, I have no collection on what Rainbow Dash told me, it seems I'm em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"not/em the princess of the night anymore. I-I'm sorry, I can't help you," Luna said, putting her hoof on Twilight's shoulder. She was angry to herself that she can't help Twilight and Rainbow Dash, she always knew everything about dreams and nighttime stuff. But this time she doesn't style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Rainbow Dash, please it was just a dream of some sort of nightmare,"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash shook her head, "No. It felt real," She looked at Twilight who was still crying,"Twilight I-I don't deserve you, or any of you," She added./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"As Rainbow continue to walk backwards, Twilight also continued to walk near her, so did Luna. Twilight was saying that she isn't the one in her dream. A few moments had pass and they convince Dash that it was just a dream and not real. Rainbow Dash started to embrace Twilight like it was their last. Twilight smiled at Luna, even though she didn't do anything, she still smiled and turned back to Rainbow Dash./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Rainbow, I think we should he'd home and rest. Ok? I think this stress is enough for today," Twilight suggested and gave Dash a comforting smile. Rainbow Dash nodded."Princess Luna, we're sorry to put all of this on you," Twilight turned to Luna who was also smiling at them./p 


	4. Rest

p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"A day has passed after Rainbow Dash told Twilight and Luna about her dream or nightmare. Twilight and Rainbow Dash agreed to stay in Canterlot for that day to let them rest, from all the stress they had. It was another bumpy ride on their way home, Twilight was used to feel good about train rides, but now, she only feels nauseous and sleepy and dizzy. At the Ponyville train station they were welcomed by their friends. "I think they got our letter early yesterday," Twilight whispered on Rainbow's ear./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""I bet they did," She whispered back at Twilight, making their friends raise an eyebrow. Rainbow Dash was feeling better after yesterdays' talk with Luna."Hey girls! Got our letter early ain't ya?"Rainbow called out./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Ya betcha, we all were worried that ya'll need ta go to Canterlot without notice," Applejack replied while adjusting her hat with her hoof. The others agreed on what Applejack said, Spike ran as quick as he can from Starlight's back to hug Rainbow Dash and Twilight. They didn't let Spike know they were going to Canterlot, because he was worried about them, especially for Twilight. Twilight and Rainbow Dash returned the hug Spike gave./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Starlight walked forward, amongst the others and said, "You know, he really missed you guys. I don't know why, but he won't stop talking about you guys. He was also worried, that he can't sleep last night," Starlight laughed, so did the others./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Wow, you all must be really close, aren't you? Because of Spike overreacting all over the place making the place talk about how annoying he is and-" Pinkie Pie said, but was cut off by Applejack's hoof covering her muzzle, as she rolled her eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"They broke their embrace and looked at their friends. Rainbow Dash gave Applejack a look, a look that Applejack know what it meant, and nodded as she motioned the others to give them space and as they followed, Spike hopped at Rainbow's back for a ride. Starlight took a different route on the way to the Castle of Friendship to give Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Spike some quality time. They haven't done that in days, maybe months./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"They all talked about what Spike did yesterday, they laughed that Spike thought Rarity was Sweetie Belle, because of a potion he drank from Zecora's cottage. He actually thought it was a lover's potion, but instead it was a disbelief potion -This potion can trick your brain to see everypony looks the exact opposite./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""And thats how I was cured from the potion. Ok, enough about me, time to talk about what you guys did at Canterlot," Spike said leaning against Rainbow's mane, with a sly smile. Rainbow Dash made a laud gulp and looked at Twilight who smiled at her, she wasn't aware of Spike's question, she only cared was Spike and Rainbow Dash have fun. They have been so close since Rainbow Dash and Twilight were marefriends, its like they have a connection of some sort./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Spike didn't get an answer to his question. But he hadn't ask further about the question asked. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe it was just complicated?/em He thought to himself. At last they are at the Castle, and it seems Starlight was already at the Castle preparing lunch. How do they know that? Ask Twilight she was the one who already perceived the scent from a mile a away, making their walk faster than usual./p  
hr style="margin: 3em auto; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: visible; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: currentcolor; height: 4px; background-color: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 0; width: 747px; color: #a3abc3; font-family: 'Open Sans'; font-size: 16px;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"After lunch Spike was at his room eating gems that he snuck out from Rarity's, that was totally obvious. Starlight went out with Trixie for another Friendship Travel, and left Rainbow Dash and Twilight at the Castle Library. Twilight was reading and interesting book while Rainbow Dash was rearranging the books from the Daring Do collection (Which is weird of her)./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Dashie, how are you feeling?" Twilight asked, with a worried voice. Rainbow Dash was finished rearranging the books then turned to Twilight with a smile on her face and nodded, she flew towards Twilight and nuzzled her cheek. Twilight was still worried, but still gave her a reassuring smile, as she hugged her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"They broke their embrace, and looked at each others eyes. Every second that had pass seemed like a thousand years. "Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked with a spark on her eye, slightly leaning towards Twilight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Yes, Dashie?" Twilight replied also had a spark on her eye. Rainbow Dash softly kissed Twilight's lips passionately and full of love. She was really happy, that the mare she loved, loved her back. She always felt like she was in heaven when she's with her, as Twilight also felt the same. Their kiss was long until they broke to gasp for air and kissed again./p  
hr style="margin: 3em auto; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: visible; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: currentcolor; height: 4px; background-color: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 0; width: 747px; color: #a3abc3; font-family: 'Open Sans'; font-size: 16px;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Luna is a little distant after she had her conversation with Rainbow Dash and Twilight./em Celestia thought, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"I think I should talk to her./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Celestia went to Luna's chambers. She never came out after their talk with Rainbow Dash and Twilight. She knocked on the door three times. No answer. She knocked again, but this time it was four, but still no answer. A mare came over, Celestia turned at the mare's direction, it was a unicorn, she was wearing a black blouse and a white headdress. She was Luna's maid, Gazer Fall, her horn was glowing faint green and a plate was beside her, hovering with the same faint green colour from her horn. She was bringing Luna her Lunch./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"She bowed when she saw Celestia and knocked the door twice."Princess Luna, your meal is served. Would you care to open your door?" Celestia knows her maids were close to her, they were her best friends next to Twilight. After what her maid had said, she opened the door, but not wide-wide, it was opened as wide as the meals tray. Celestia saw her eyes, it was watery. Something is definitely wrong, she haven't saw Luna cry like this after she asked Celestia forgiveness, many moons ago./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"A few minutes had pass after Gazer had left, leaving Celestia stare at a plain door. She then sighed and knocked on the door three times, and then again, there was no answer."Luna open this door, this instant," She paused,"Or em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"I/em will open it," She added, and thankfully the door opened, as wide as it opened when Gazer delivered her food. Celestia's heart shattered to see her beloved sister cry."What is the matter, sister? Has something happened?" Celestia questioned softly, but her voice was forcing a little worry./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Y-yes," Luna answered with her voice breaking. She opened the door to its max wide seeing Luna's room and Luna herself. She was a mess, so did her room. The floor was full of tissues; walls full of paper about nightmares and a desk stacked by books and an untouched breakfast and lunch, there was also dinner, from last night./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Luna, you know you can't hide it from me, sister. Now what is this, stuff, bothering you?" Celestia asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Luna broke eye contact and looked at the floor, full of shame."Rainbow Dash..." She replied./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Celestia raised a brow,"Is there something wrong about Rainbow Dash? Or is it Twilight?" Celestia asked again. This time her voice was full of worry and fear for her ex-faithful student, her wife and their foal./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""No," She paused, trying not to burst in tears, "Rainbow Dash had a problem about a dream, vision or nightmare. I don't know," She took a few steps near Celestia, "I have no recollection about what she had said!" She shouted and turned her gaze at Celestia closing her eyes, while tears started to form and fell, from her eyes, cheeks and to her neck./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Celestia quickly walked towards her sister and gave her a hug. Luna did the same, and buried her face at her sisters shoulder, causing Celestia's shoulder's coat wet. Celestia stroked Luna's mane, reassuring her, calming her down./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"After a few moments, full of sobs and sniffles, they broke their embrace. Luna closed her room door with her horn as she sat down, followed by Celestia and started explaining at Celestia what Rainbow Dash had told her and Twilight. In a surprise, Celestia's pupils dilated after hearing the word 'Vision', causing Luna to stop explaining. "Vision? You've heard of him, haven't you?" Luna asked./p 


	5. Vision

p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The room fell silent after Luna spoke the word 'Vision'. It seems like Celestia has knowledge of the word that has been spoken. "Sister? Do you have knowledge about this, Vision?" Luna asked, straight forward as she took a few steps forward. Celestia stood up with a scared face, - It was rare to see Celestia have a scared face - as she took a few steps backwards just to avoid Luna's Gaze./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"It took a few more steps backwards for Celestia until she has reached her end. Luna was staring at her while taking a few more steps forward, and when she saw Celestia's end she asked again. "Sister, do em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"you/em have knowledge about, Vision?" She asked again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Celestia answered the question with a sigh. Her pacing and scared self was calming down and motioned Luna to follow her. They went to the Royal Canterlot Public Library, Luna had suspected to go at Starswril West Wing, but she was wrong. She looked around the Library and opened her mouth to ask, but Celestia raised her hoof and out it down, saying these words: "Fellow citizens and students, may all of you leave the Royal Canterlot Library at once. Me and my sister have a problem about this place. So could I please ask again, may all of you leave the Library at once," after saying those words all the citizens ad students, even the librarian left the Library, leaving Celestia and Luna all alone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Sister, why did we need to go at the library? And why did you sent off all those people?" Luna asked curiously. Celestia turned her head at her sister. Luna saw a serious face making her shiver all over, Celestia turned her head back at the library and walked at the Library stalls./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""They are not allowed to see nor hear what I am about to tell you," Celestia replied, and stopped at stall Z-12. Nopony comes this far out of the library because of a rumour spreading out that, that place was cursed. Celestia walked in the stall, so did Luna, the books at that place was creepy, due by the titles and covers, even Twilight and Moondancer hasn't explored this stall before./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Celestia stopped in front of a wall, her horn was surrounded by a golden aura, a handle submerged from the wall. Celestia pulled the handle using her magic and a dusty old book was on the other side. Celestia grabbed the book and sat on a table, Luna did the same./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""What is that book?" Luna asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""This book contains magical secrets around Equestria that has been only predicted by others as a old mare's tale or rumours. But they are wrong, everything about tales and rumours are true," She paused and put the book at the centre of the table, opening page one."This book has been around long before our mentor, Starswril was born, and Equestria was made. This book is the only book you can find, it has no copies or such. Look," She pointed at the book,"I have been reading this book since we were just fillies. I found it interesting,"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Luna was shocked to about her discovery. Celestia turned the book at page 64 with her magic. That page has a chapter name 'Vision', her eyes dilated. Celestia began to read it out loud./p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #a3abc3; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Vision and Nightmare/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"A furious stallion and mare of the dark. He and his wife, Nightmare are the bringer of fear, darkness and hatred. No creature can stand up to them, for they are once the goddess and demigod of the Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth ponies, they even had a daughter./em/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"A year had pass after their daughter's birth, they became selfish and arrogant. Their subjects started to fear them, after they made the sky dark. The sun was never to be seen, every creature started to panic and blame each other. But when they saw their goddess and demigod, the leaders of each tribe questioned them in sync./em/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"As they looked upon their subject, they saw fear in their eyes. Vision levitated his daughter on top of their heads. All gasp in shock to see a foal's throat slitted in front of them. A stallion from the Unicorns started to protest what the demigod do to their daughter. After he protested, all from each tribe agreed. But it didn't take long. The protestant's head was starting to hurt, his body muscles won't co-ordinate. He started to scream in agony then exploded in pieces, leaving the ponies surrounding him covered with his blood./em/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The tribes ran in their places as the couple throw away the cold foal. There was somepony who took her, and healed her secretively. After that the foal wasn't able to be seen anywhere./em/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"They started to have a habit of sleeping when the sky is black, to avoid the couple's rage. A vision started to form every time they sleep and called it a dream, some ponies have horrible dreams they called it a nightmare, then a message at their slumber, a /emdark em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"message, they called it vision./em/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"The couple started call themselves what the others address them, and created a daughter, the princess of the dark, her name was never to be known./em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Luna was shocked to hear about Vision, her spine tingled. She looked at her sister who was calm - she already read the story. "We need to send a letter to, Twilight and Rainbow Dash before something bad will happen!" Luna said pacing all over the place. She began to teleport behind the Library counter to look for scrolls and a quill./p  
hr style="margin: 3em auto; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: visible; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: currentcolor; height: 4px; background-color: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 0; width: 747px; color: #a3abc3; font-family: 'Open Sans'; font-size: 16px;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"It took a few moments after Rainbow Dash and Twilight broke their kiss, lost in each others eyes. Rainbow Dash started to stand up, so did Twilight. They went to their bedroom, Twilight layed in the bed with the help of Dash. It was Twilight's nap time, she softly kissed Twilight muzzle as she hummed a sleepy tone for Twilight to sleep./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"When Twilight was asleep Rainbow Dash left Twilight in the room for her to sleep peacefully. She wanted to spend some quality time with Spike, so she walked up to his room and knocked. She heard ruckus when she knocked, making her chuckle, she knows why there was a ruckus."Coming!" A voice muffled behind the door./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"As the door opened, Rainbow Dash saw a baby dragon shaped figure, covered with rare gems. The figure started to shake off the gems, leaving it scattered throughout the room. Rainbow Dash turned her head at Spike's room, it was a mess, his bed flopped out, the top of his drawers were scattered, his room was like a dessert of gems and garbage. "What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked, turning her head back at the dragon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Spike scratched the back of his head, giving Rainbow a sheepish smile. "You've got me!" He paused as he removed the remaining gems in his wings, "IwaseatinggemsthatIsnuckoutfromRarity's," He said in a rush followed by a heavy sigh, "So what brings ya here, Dad?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow's face went from cyan to scarlet when Spike called her Dad. Well yeah Twilight and her are married and Spike is just like a son to her, so it was right to call her Dad, but it was still embarrassing. Silence hit the air, until she said: "Wanna hang out?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Sure! I'd love to! We haven't done that in a while, ain't we, Dad?" Spike asked, again with the 'Dad' word./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Yeah, come on. Since Twilight is taking her nappy-for-the-baby, we can go to the throne room and play," Rainbow Dash replied as she started to fly to the Thrown Room and then followed by Spike. They flew side-by-side, like Rainbow Dash was slowing down for Spike./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""What are we gonna do?" Spike asked with a little exhaustion on his voice./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Well," A sly smile appeared at her face,"What about BuckBall? I'll invite the guys over to play," She suggested, Spike nodded in agreement, he always wanted to play BuckBall after he saw their friends play it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The flight they had was enjoyable, until they had reached their destination, the castle Thrown Room. Rainbow Dash and Spike started to dress up in BuckBall uniforms. Rainbow Dash was Team Red and Spike was Team Blue. They waited until they're friends appear./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"It had been a few minutes had passed, after two mares walked at the Castle thrown room. It was Applejack and Pinkie Pie, "Wer definitely sorry we didn't make it in time. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Somepony/em, wanted to plan a plan," Applejack apologised, as Rainbow Dash started the green flag. They didn't want to wait fr the others, it has been too long./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Applejack is Team Red and Pinkie Pie was Team Blue. The offences were Applejack and Pinkie Pie, while the defenders were Rainbow Dash and Spike. Their game gone out for a while, until green flames burnt the ball causing all to shout: "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #6aaadd;"Sp/spanspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #ea80b0;"i/spanspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; color: #e97135;"ke/span!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"It was a letter from the Princess, to Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle, it was clearly important, it had a golden ribbon. Everypony started to gather around Spike curiously. Spike knew only Twilight can open the scroll./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""We need to wake, Twi up. We all know only Twilight can open scrolls the Princesses sent," Rainbow Dash suggested./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Spike refused at the suggestion, and opened the scroll. Rainbow Dash and the others tried to stop him, but it was too late, he already opened the scroll. The scroll was charging up to explode as it flouted up in mid-air, Rainbow Dash covered Spike with her wing while Applejack and Pinkie Pie was covering their eyes with their hooves./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash and the others flew to the Castle wall causing a loud thud. "What is with all the noise!? Dashie! Spike!" A voice came out at the throne room door, it was Twilight with a angry face, staring at Rainbow Dash and Spike, who smiled at her sheepishly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Spike got up to his feet, followed by the others,"We're sorry, Mom, we were just having fun until a letter arrived causing an explosion. Dad said don't open it but I didn't listen. I'm sorry," Spike said and rubbed his right claw at his left arm, his voice was full of regret./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Hold on a second? Wha is Spake `er calli'n ya'll, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Mom/em and em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Dad/em?!" Applejack asked confusedly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Get use to it, Applejack," Twilight replied, and turned her gaze back to Spike, who was looking at the floor,"I forgive you. Know what is this letter about?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""It has a golden ribbon," Rainbow Dash replied. Twilight's pupils dilated and started pacing around. She levitated the scroll at her."Calm down, Twi," Rainbow Dash said calming Twilight down. A few breathes for Twilight to calm down, and untied the ribbon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The thrown room door slammed open, revealing two mares. It was a White Unicorn with a beautiful violet styled mane and tail, while the other was a canary Pegasi with long pink mane and tail."We're here," Exclaimed Rarity,"Oh"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Were we interrupting something?" Fluttershy asked at her normal tone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Nope. Bust just in time," Pinkie Pie replied. Rarity and Fluttershy walked closer at them and watched as Twilight opened the scroll. She read it out loud;/p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #a3abc3; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle and Lieutenant Rainbow Dash,/em/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"I am very sorry to communicate in such short notice,/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"but I have bad news about this stallion you speak of. Me/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"and Celestia have researched Equestrian History/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"and saw the history of this, Vision./em/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"I want you all to know, that, Vision/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"is a powerful pony that possesses and destroys./embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Please take care of yourselves. And if/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"something happened to all of you,/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"send a letter. Quick./em/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"If you see this kind of effects at/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"somepony, lock her up until her eyes/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"turn white. And when they do, you all need/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"to fight it head-head./em/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"If the one who is possessed/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"is a Earth Pony it will be easy so is/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"a Unicorn, but I warn you Pegasi are/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"more powerful when they are/embr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"possessed./em/p  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Yours truly, Princess Luna/em/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The room went silent after Twilight read the letter. Fluttershy started to walk backwards, she was frightened. She knows that she is a Pegasi, and she is also timid, so there is a slight chance that she is the one possessed. Everypony started to stare at Fluttershy, which made her more nervous and scared./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Ya ok, Shy'?" Rainbow Dash asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""N-no," She replied./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""By what is the matter, Darling?" Rarity peeped in to the conversation./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Fluttershy started to hide behind her long, pink mane and shook her head."C'mon now, don't be shy. Ya can tell us, we're yer friends," Applejack said reassuringly to the Timid Pegasus while the others nodded in agreement./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Pinkie Pie appeared behind Fluttershy making her jump."Yeah Applejack's right!" She said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Fluttershy sighed as she did not hide behind her mane."I think I am the one who is going to be possessed by, Vision," She finally replied./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""And why would you think of that?" Twilight asked calmly trying not to startle Fluttershy./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""I don't know, I can just feel it," She answered Twilight's question, her voice was mearly above whisper./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Hey don't feel that way!" Rainbow Dash patted Fluttershy's back softly and turned her gaze at the cold crystal floor,"Besides, its clear I am the one who is possessed,"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Everypony in the room fell silent, except for Twilight, who apparently knows about this. Rainbow Dash turned her gaze back at her friends, the corner of her eyes was watery. All of her friends was shocked on what Rainbow Dash said. The truth was they didn't believe a thing what Rainbow Dash had said. "Rainbow we are not yet sure!" Twilight yelled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Twi, I know your worried, but its clear. I am the one who is possessed by Vision," She replied calmly and started to walk away from them. But Spike refuses, he was blocking her way to the dungeon, he knows what will happen to her in a dungeon. He was followed by Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight, she couldn't help but to smile when she saw her beloved friends and wife./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""If ya wanna pass this door, well yer gonna have ta pass through us," Applejack said, as the others nodded in agreement./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Girls, please, I don't wanna fight," Rainbow Dash walked pass them like she has no soul or life. Applejack and the others tried to chase Rainbow Dash but was stopped by Twilight's hoof raising up, and she shook her head, her ears were flattened and head was down, eyes were watery./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Let her be. Lets talk to her when she calms down. This isn't like her," Twilight said, plainly as she walked at a crystal chair with a Big sparkle and five small stars surrounding it, and sat down. Spike sat down at his chair which is beside Twilight, as the others followed and sat down on their chairs. Twilight started to explain why Rainbow Dash is acting like this./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"After she explained the others were shocked. Fluttershy was terrified. No. MORE THAN TERRIFIED, Rarity's forehooves were covering her mouth, Pinkie Pie's mane and tail deflated, Applejack who was adjusting her hat every sad and dark moment of the story and Spike who was crying as he covered his nose and mouth./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"I hope she won't do anything stupid,/em Twilight thought, worriedly./p 


	6. Rainbow Dash

_I can't let, Twilight and the others down because of this mess I made_ She thought to herself but still hadn't turned her gaze from the crystal floor. She could see her reflection. But what she sees is not what she wanted. She saw a monster within her, trying to get out. A monster that will kill the mare she loves, and the little filly in her belly.

She has stumbled in a giant wooden door that has a sign in its right saying: 'Beware of dangerous monsters'. Rainbow Dash took a loud gulp when she took a glance on the sign. She knows that it would be dangerous, but that didn't stop her from walking in.

As she closed the door behind her, it made a loud creaking noise. The room fell dark, until torches started to light upon their own. The room was made by stone bricks. Old Stone Bricks. Some were cracked and some had moss, the floor tile had was cold, so was the walls. She saw corridor which had a stairway downstairs in a spiral way.

It was a long way down, but she made it. The room was lighted by torches with blue flames, it had countless cellars with the toughest iron in all of Equestria. Finding an empty cellar was hard when it is The Dungeon of Harmony. A prisoner tried to escape the cellar just to get Dash but can't reach, by the strength of the bars it did not escape.

She came across a empty cellar, and sighed in relief, the walk to find a empty cellar at The Dungeon of Harmony is over. She opened the cellar door and walked inside. The room was dark, but it was clear that it had rusted chains, a bed with tore blankets and a bucket with bloody water.

"A new cellmate, eh?" A British voice came across the cellar she was in. "Ya know, there isn't that much of the guilty that gave 'em self up," Rainbow Dash turned her head where the voice is. It was a Pegasi stallion sitting in his bed, while his forehooves were crossed.

The stallion jumped out in bed and walked into the light. He has a moonlight coat and a dark mane, his cutie mark was blurry from Rainbow's side, his wings and mane were neatly plucked and combed, he had dark blue eyes. On Rainbow's point of view, he was innocent.

"The name's, Brook. Brook Westle," The name rang a bell in Rainbow's mind, but that bell was at the back of his head. "I'm a professor and developer of new cloud called 'Chocolate Rain'. As it's name, it rains chocolate," He continued.

"You-You're Brook Westle?! The developer of 'Chocolate Rain'," Rainbow Dash was shocked on what she heard, which made a train of thought chugged."Wait? How are you here in The Dungeon of Harmony? Aren't you supposed to develop a new cloud?" Rainbow asked.

Brook looked away and stared at the brick floor,"I'm just like you, Rainbow Dash. Here because I don't wanna hurt anypony. Her because I wanna prove to myself that the darkness never wins," Tears started to fall from his eyes, and ears slowly flattened. Even though Rainbow can't see his face, she still sees his eyes full of sadness.

She locked the cellar door and turned away as well. She walked and sat on the bed the stared at the stone brick wall in front of here,"Ya know, I came here to seal this demon inside me," At the bed there was the rusty chain, Rainbow started to lock the chain over the metal and her right back hoof,"Yeah I wanna protect my friends and family, but I still won't forget their love for me," She grunted,"When I saw their faces when I decided to turn myself in the dungeon, I can say they were worried as hell. Especially for, Twilight, she has always protected, cared and loved me. Well the first fact is she is my wife that is carrying our bundle of joy. But that is not the only reason why she's worried as hell, I can see it in her eyes that she wants me to be there when she's in labor. That's the reason this demon inside would never stop me from seeing my daughter and her. They are the only person who gave me comfort and light," Rainbow Dash was done tying her back hoof with the rusty chain.

Brook was shocked on what he heard. He had never heard such determination in a mare. He thought leaving would be best to protect his family, he left his wife with a newly born foal. After what he heard, his face started to be determined. He stood up and tried to unlock the lock on his cellar door.

Rainbow Dash gave him a sly grin, she thought that speech wouldn't work. But with Celestia-knows-what, it worked. Brook unlocked the lock on his cellar door and walked near Rainbow's cellar. The Pegasus was sad, but happy for Brook's change of mind.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash. You are worthy for the Princess," Brook smiled and ran out of The Dungeon of Harmony, dodging some of the cellars.

She was alone. And she knows that. She wanted to be alone. She laid down on the bed, her right hoof was at the back of her head, and left at her stomach, staring at the celling and closed his eyes just to doze off.

* * *

"Twalight? Ya sure to keep her in the," Applejack gulped out loud,"Dungeon,".

Twilight covered herself with her wings. Everypony (And dragon) in the room exchanged worried faces at the pregnant Alicorn. Spike and Applejack were worrying all over the place, they both know Twilight and Rainbow's love is strong, seeing Twilight act this way is just painful to watch.

"Twilight you know better than not to cover yourself," Rarity stomped her hoof at the crystal floor.

A sniffle muffled inside,"Rarity you know better than anypony that I can't,"

"But, Twilight there's nothing wrong when you try to,"

"Mind telli'n us what in tarnation are ya'll say'n?" Applejack tone of voice was sad but serious.

"Are you hiding something from us, Rarity?" Spike didn't want those words to come out on his mouth, but his mind was protesting to say it.

"What are you all saying?" Rarity clearly didn't know what was the matter,"Didn't she tell you all about. That."

"No." Pinkie's face was serious and furious at the same time. Fluttershy joined the mood in the air, even though she didn't want to, her body interacted without command from the brain.

"So she didn't. Obviously. Fine I'll tell you girls just because she loves all of you," Rarity's eyes went from blue to purple, just like Twilight's.

All of them were confused. "All Unicorns know such matter, as this. Only Unicorns know that Alicorns can't prevent from covering themselves with their wings, thus to prevent creatures to seek their weaknesses. Twilight..." She paused,"Twilight, loves Rainbow Dash more than any other in the world. They're having a foal together, seeing Rainbow Dash go at the Dungeon broke her world... Or it broke her heart. She covers herself to escape the feeling of missing something. An Alicorn's wings interact by emotion and curl the Alicorn for healing or protection. It's just like a shield or cocoon," Rarity's voice was sad to explain Twilight's situation.

"Explain those purple eyes, Rarity," Pinkie trespassed Rarity's personal space, staring at her eyes, then hopped back at her place with her fluffy tail.

"Well I think me and Twilight will have to explain through story," Rarity double tapped Twilight's cocoon with her hoof. The sound of her tapping was like tapping on a diamond plate."If you tap the Alicorn's cocoon twice it reveals the pony inside. _BUT_ only the ones close can do it, if the one that isn't close can lead in sever hoof damage, or worst, death" Twilight came out of the cocoon, wings flared out. When she opened her eyes it was pure white.

Spike was first to speak,"M-Mom! That energy?!" Spike spoke in shock. Purple energy was surrounded around Twilight, her mane and tail was sparkling and flowing and landed next to Rarity who's eyes were closed, her face was plain, like she knows about what's going to happen.

Twilight smiled at Spike,"Spike, please come to mama," Spike quickly ran towards Twilight, tears dripping as he ran. He also didn't want Rainbow Dash to go to the Dungeon, she's like a dad to him. Spike quickly hugged Twilight, as Twilight did the same. The purple energy that was surrounding Twilight quickly vanished as she hugged Spike, tears was flowing both on their faces. "I-I didn't want her t-to go, b-but my mind says it was a right," She buried her face in the dragon's shoulder crying uncontrollably.

Everypony (except Rarity) joined the hug, who were also crying uncontrollably. "Mom, remember we are always, _always_ here for you," Spike tightened the hug on Twilight.

The hug lasted for a few minutes, and broke, each one who joined the hug had watery eyes, and wet cheeks. Twilight after the hug was still crying, she can't stop, but she has to. She opened her eyes, they were still in shock, Twilight eyes were pure white.

"Twilight, you're eyes, are white," Fluttershy spoke, for the first time.

"Sniffle-Well we do have a lot to explain," Twilight's voice was faint, but she still had a reassuring smile on every other of her friends. She turned her head on Rarity, and motioned her to join them. Rarity opened her eyes, it was purple like Twilight's.

* * *

 _Once in Equestria, there lived a pony. This pony was different to every other, she had wings and a horn. Her mane and tail was flowing, like a cool breeze always winds her hair up. Well yes she doesn't have her Cutie Mark because she's still a filly. Every Unicorn loves her, she knows a lot of magic; Celeste was her name, she was raised by a stallion, Starswirl the Bearded._

 _One day this little filly decided to teach all Unicorns magic, all the Unicorns were happy to learn magic. Then there was one filly came to town when she heard a magic school is about to be held up, a pony just like Celeste but opposite came to town, she also has a horn and wings, her mane and tail was just like looking at the stars in the night sky, her coat had a dark blue colour, her name was Selene. Rumours say that this filly was the daughter of a evil demigod._

 _When Celeste started to teach the other Unicorns, she noticed Selene was one of them. First; Celeste taught the Unicorns how to manifest magic. It was easy to cast magic without manifesting it, then when they were manifesting, all got tired except for one filly, Selene. She always brags that she is more talented that every other pony in the Unicorn tribe, some protest some didn't, they didn't want to start a fight. A Unicorn asked Celeste to talk Selene some sense into her, and agreed._

 _"Excuse me, Selene? May I talk to you for a moment?" Celeste asked calmly and softly, trying not to barge in on a fight._

 _"Huh? Oh, Celeste hi! Sure what is this you want to talk about? Me being so talented? Or me being so beautiful?" She flipped her mane at the last sentence and wings flared out._

 _"Come with me," Celeste started to walk at her house followed by Selene, who was still boasting at her talent of magic. Celeste didn't seem to mind the boasting, like she was used from all the boasting in her life._

 _When they arrived at Celeste's house, Selene was excited to meet Starswirl the Bearded, she was one of his fans. As the door opened, a stallion welcomed the two Alicorns then motioned them to come inside._

 _Inside was small but worth living. At their left was the kitchen that had a black and white tiled floor and a flowery wallpaper, At their right was a staircase leading upstairs and two couches; one facing at them, and the other facing at the staircase, a shelf with photographs of Celeste, Starswirl and a Mare with a orange mane and tail and a yellow coat beside the couch facing at them. They sat at the couches near the photographs and talked for a bit._

 _"So, tell me, what is the real reason you brought a friend, Celeste?" Starswirl asked._

 _Celeste gave Starswirl a cheeky grin."You really know how to analyse what a pony is thinking, father," Selene raised an eyebrow at the two ponies in the room."Very well, I think my 'friend' here wants advanced magic lessons with me and you, I think she's ready, she s the top sorcerous in my class" With that said Selene started to jump in excitement all over the house while screaming of joy._

 _Starswirl ran through his mane while thinking,"Alright, I will accept this filly, in ONE condition," The joyous filly stopped dead tracks just to hear what the old pony will say."She must have the same schedule you have, Celeste to be fair," Celeste nodded in agreement. A golden aura surrounding Celeste's horn as it teleported a long scroll by her side. She then levitated the scroll at Selene, who snatch it away from the golden aura Celeste's horn is producing._

 _A year had pass after Starswirl accepted Selene to be his student, while a day had pass after his unknown disappearance, Celeste was broken to find out that Starswirl was just his foster parent. But the one thing tore her apart was his unknown disappearance. Selene was also broken on what had occur to her mentor, but she wasn't broken as Celeste._

 _Selene was there to comfort the broken Alicorn. But on that day the broken Alicorn's eyes started to turn white, she was saying enchanted words that nopony had ever heard in centuries. Her wings flared out and she started to float without flapping, she was surrounded with a golden aura._

 _"Celeste, you must control yourself or you will kill thousands of Unicorns! Or maybe thousands of creatures!" Selene covered her eyes with her right hoof, while holding back, trying not to fly at the wall._

 _Celeste's right eye was twitching."I can't stop the power!" She said with a deeper voice. A mark appeared on both Alicorns flank; Celeste had a sun, while Selene had a cresent moon in the dark shade of the night sky."ON THIS DAY, EVERY OTHER UNICORN IN THE WHOLE WORLD WILL HAVE PURPLE EYES FOR POWER VIOLENCE AND CONTROL. AND THE ALICORN'S WINGS WILL BE A WEAPON OR SHEILD TO IT'S BEARER," Celeste cursed the world, draining all her magic._

* * *

"It has been a secret in our kind since then," Rarity ended the story or tale with those words.

"So your eyes aren't, purple in a way?" Rarity and Twilight nodded, it seems Spike gets the story."But when you were born, do you have purple or you're natural eye colour?"

"Our natural eye colour, but when a month had pass it will eventually turn purple," Twilight explained,"It's only rare to have Unicorns born with purple eyes like me, to rare I must say, only I was the only Unicorn born this way,"

Applejack decided to pep in at their conversation."Well if they're purple, why come Rare here has her natural eye colour,"

"Good question, Applejack. When our eyes turn purple, our parents use a spell to make our eyes back to it's natural colour," Rarity gave Applejack a warm smile,"And when we are at our fifth birthday, our parents will reveal our true selves by reversing the spell they casted, thus giving us more magic,"

"However, there are only few that can control this kind of magic. So when they reveal the truth to us, they need to lock us up in the Dungeon of Harmony, then reveal the truth. Some die in the process, most manifested and never contacted, little manifested and contracted the magic like Rarity, and one have purple eyes when born that only had explaining to do, like me."

"So, ya'll try'n ta say is, all Unicorns have raw magic inside that is hard to control. Only Rarity and some others can control, then there's you, Twilight, you have the strongest raw magic inside you, which made ya the only one having such ability," Applejack tried to explain what she had learned.

"You've got it, Applejack!" Rarity was surprised at the farmer who was good at understanding, but when she turned back at Twilight, she saw a hopeless Alicorn. Rarity whispered in Twilight's ear; "We'll get her back, you know that,"

Those words gave Twilight courage."If you all aren't here, I could have died few moments ago," Twilight started to laugh, and joined by the others.

A dark energy passed the ponies laughing. Twilight and Rarity's ears started to go on alert status, the dark energy was followed by a sonic rainboom, something was wrong at the sonic rainboom; it was dark and had energy. Dark energy, it caused Spike to have a nose bleed. Fluttershy quickly healed him, then looked at Twilight who was worried for her adoptive son, and gave Twilight a 'He's going to be ok' look.

 _ **BOOM!**_


	7. Gifted Powers Pt1

div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #a3abc3; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"T minus twenty until Dark Power/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash woke on a dark place, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Vision cell/em She thought and walked around the cell looking for the pony in charge. She got bored on walking at the dark place, it was like it's never got an ending, until she saw a only spot that has light. She quickly flew towards it, but it was a waste of energy, the place she ran towards was just a circular light-spotted light, it wasn't something important or special. This made her even angrier./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"She stomped her hoof at the shadowy floor,"VISION, GET YOU'RE BUCKING ASS HERE! I AM DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU!" Rainbow Dash called at the top of her lungs to nopony. But it was worth it, a shadow stallion with a emerald necklace emerged from the darkness and started to walk ever so slowly near Rainbow Dash./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Tsk Tsk Tsk, such language you have there, Miss Dash," Rainbow puffed her chest forward showing no fear at the shadow stallion, eyes were angry as hell and teeth were gritting, even from the inside, wings flared out."It's time," He said plainly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Time for what?" Rainbow barked out those words from her mouth./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Time... To... Kill," a sly smile entered it's way at Vision's face, when he saw yet again the shocking face of Rainbow Dash for her beloved wife and daughter. His ears was starting to be alerted on something, so did Rainbow Dash felt the energy,"Did you feel that?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow's attention got back at Vision who was alerted and scared at the large amount of energy. She somehow know who's behind the huge amount of energy. The energy disappeared like it was never even there, she wouldn't answer his question, but she knows she has too,"Yes. Yes I did," Words finally spoke out of her mouth./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Vision wanted Rainbow to suffer, but it was opposite on what he had expected, Rainbow wasn't suffering at all, he was the one suffering. That energy, it was powerful. Powerful than he had experienced, he never planned for this, but he thinks it might work./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""What's the matter, Vision? Chicken?" Rainbow teased Vision making him mad as ever. His emerald necklace started to glow again, thankfully Rainbow knows why it's glowing,"Oh not this time," She ran towards Vision, wings flared out, she did not want to use her speed, she doesn't know why. When the necklace was powered up, and shot a green laser at Rainbow, Rainbow Dash quickly flew up then hit a punch at Vision./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Vision disappeared, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Where is he?!/em Rainbow thought. She landed safely on the shadow floor and looked all around the room. She felt wind on her wings and jumped up, doing a flip. She turned at the direction where the wind occurred and saw Vision; his right hoof was like a spear, a green spear. He was wearing green armour, that also had weak spots./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Nice senses," Vision was ready for a battle, so was Rainbow Dash./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow smiled, and closed her eyes,"Do you even know who you're fighting with?" Vision raised an eyebrow, for that he didn't know,"Well I am the descendant of The God of Lightning and Thunder; Thunderclap," She opened her eyes. Vision always feared Thunderclap, he and him had a past. A Deadly Past. Rainbow's eyes were black on the outside and white on her pupils a green can be seen at the middle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Vision was at shock, when he heard the name; Thunderclap. He hadn't heard that in a billion years, he and Thunder were rivals back then. But Thunder always wins, every match, leaving Vision wounded."I haven't heard that name in a billion years. Do you know the one thing I hate about him!" He paused,"HIM BEING SO SOFT! I MEAN HE IS ABOUT TO WIN BUT HE ALWAYS SAYS 'C'mon you'll win next time'," He groaned in frustration./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Now, I am about to possess his descendant. This is going to be easy," Vision gave Rainbow a playful smile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Vision's head started to split up in two, followed by his left hoof and back left hoof. It continued until a new body emerged from Vision, it really looked like him; it had the green spear-shaped hoof, with the green armour, the only thing that has a difference is the emerald necklace. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"A Clone/em Dash thought./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The clone started to charge; he was fast, but not fast enough to compete with Rainbow Dash, the descendant of Thunderclap. The hoof shot at Rainbow's chest. Rainbow quickly slid down at the clone, leaving it to fall at the shadow floor. Rainbow put her right back hoof at it's back and right forehoof at the knee of her right back hoof. She analysed the armour, looking for weakness./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Vision was impressed on what Dash can do but she won't let a descendant ruin his plan. He disappeared on thin air, when Rainbow turned at his direction. The clone Rainbow was handling was dead, after she pulled out a punch at the chest. She was impressed that there was a weakness at the chest, these eyes are more powerful than the stories her mom used to tell her every time she sleeps when she was still a little filly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"He felt the air in her wings again, but this time she didn't avoid it. She turned her back at where the wind she felt. A lightning appeared on Rainbow's right hoof, blocking the spear. Vision was shocked to see the lightning. Rainbow pushed the lightning, leaving Vision flying over one hundred kilometres away from her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The lightning disappeared on her hoof. Rainbow started to charge at Vision, but on her half way she froze,"Paralysis Spell," Vision said while wiping the blood on his muzzle,"You might be his descendant, but you can't feel anything when my necklace attacks. Hmmmm, that's weird, he always feel something when my necklace is charging up," He realised what the problem was and laughed maniacally,"You haven't fully manifested that power don't you?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rainbow tried to look at her chest, it was hard, but she saw green energy flowing at it. She tried to speak but she can't. Vision started to walk towards Rainbow. As he was standing in front of Rainbow, his emerald necklace shot a laser through Dash. But she didn't feel anything. A dark energy boomed from the two of them, combining each other's power./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"A few moments had pass, little by little, Rainbow started to feel the pain. A memory ran pass Rainbow, a memory of the past. She saw Twilight; her face was buried on Rainbow's chest, crying. She looked around and saw all her friends crying tears of joy. Twilight looked at Dash, crying uncontrollably. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Don't you ever do that again./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Those words echoed on Rainbow's mind. She looked at Vision, who little by little is emerging at her. Rainbow screamed and screamed as she felt Vision emerge with her. Her speed started to build up making a sonic rainboom, she didn't know how but it boomed. Rainbow Dash never liked one bit of what is happening, memories of the past started to flow from every scream of agony. Until.../p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #a3abc3; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"BOOM!/span/p  
/div  
hr style="margin: 3em auto; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: visible; border-top-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: currentcolor; height: 4px; background-color: transparent; text-align: center; line-height: 0; width: 747px; color: #a3abc3; font-family: 'Open Sans'; font-size: 16px;" /  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were running as hell just to get to the Dungeon. They all agreed Fluttershy will stay at Spike's room to heal Spike, Rarity wanted to stay behind, but she understands the consciences of her staying back./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Twilight, we don't have enough time. If we get there, he might already be charged," Rarity warned Twilight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"They all stop when Twilight's wings flared out, panting heavily. Only Rarity and Twilight knew what they were doing, for they are not tired one bit./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Twi... light. Ca...n. We ta...ke, a bre...ak?" Pinkie Pie said between heavy pants, and lay down on the floor, back first, followed by Applejack./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""We ain't like you guys. I might be worki'n on the farm. But after that explosion and sonic rainboom, I think it sucked up all of ma energy," the two were sweating all over./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rarity and Twilight looked at the two earth ponies lying on the crystal floor. Twilight nodded at Rarity, who appears to be excited to try out the teleportation spell she learned ages ago. It was good she started to study magic every once in a while, mostly every free time./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Twilight and Rarity walked close at the earth ponies and placed their hoof at them, Twilight placed her left hoof on Rarity's shoulder. Rarity's horn was starting to charge up, while a purple aura started to surround the white Unicorn's horn, then vanished./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"They appeared inside the Dungeon, they started to look around. Screams of agony can be heard from the end of the Dungeon, thankfully their area was clear, except for the deadly monsters trapped on each cellars,"This Dungeon is just like Tartarus," Pinkie commented, as she pulled out a camera from her fluffy mane, and started taking photos./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""You've improved, Rarity I'm proud of you," Twilight was impressed on how Rarity's skill of magic improved since they met. She looked around the Dungeon,"AAAGHHH," Twilight cried out in pain, as her hooves failed her and trembled at the stone-bricked floor. Her scream echoed on the walls of the cellar, alerting every other prisoners and even Vision himself./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"She was holding with slight force at her gravid belly, eyes twitching and teeth gritting from all the pain. Applejack quickly stood up and comforted Twilight, even if it was losing a bit of the energy she had recovered. Rarity's horn started to glow faint purple until it quickly died down and resurfaced again, but the colour was back at it's cerulean aura./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""You ok, Sugarcube?" Applejack started to stroke Twilight's mane with her right hoof, while her left was holding Twilight's hoof -it was tight, tighter than Rainbow's arm when they were arm wrestling. Twilight tried to peek a smile, but was prevented by another scream agony. That scream also answered Applejack's question./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rarity casted a healing spell at Pinkie who was still gasping for air,"TWILIGHT!" a worried voice was heard at the stairs followed by a green flame, that was lighting the torches. Rarity turned at the direction, and started to charge up for an attack. She heard the hoofsteps getting closer and closer, until it arrived. Rarity almost blasted Twilight's son/number one assistant; Spike, he was wearing a bandage at his chest, circulating over and over. Spike was followed by a canary Pegasi, who was exhausted when she got there and passed out. Spike quickly began to run and caught Fluttershy when she started to fall./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Nice agility, Spike. If Rainbow was here she'll be proud as hell," Pinkie peeped up at the conversation, then helped Spike put Fluttershy down. Rarity casted a bubble around the six for protection, then healed Fluttershy with her improved magic./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Fluttershy then woke up as soon as she was healed -Rarity's magic really became powerful. Spike helped her stand up, then he heard a scream of agony behind Rarity. When he looked at the source, he saw Applejack comforting Twilight. His eyes went wide as the dinner plates to see her mother on labor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Fluttershy! Mom is on labor!" Spike quickly alerted Fluttershy then ran towards Twilight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Got it!" Fluttershy responded as she walked slowly next to Twilight,"We need a more safe and clean surface for the foal," Fluttershy added./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""I'll teleport you girls at the Ponyville General Hospital," Rarity said as Applejack released her hoof from Twilight's grasp, while Fluttershy guided Twilight to stand up as a another contraction hit, and another scream of agony echoed through the dungeon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Before Rarity casted the teleportation spell,"Rarity wait," Twilight spoke with a little crack in her voice. Rarity looked at the purple Alicorn at shock she saw her horn charging up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Twilight, you know the rule; Do NOT use a spell at labor," Rarity shot Twilight a angry glare at her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""W-what do you mean? I-I'm not using a spell. I was going to say, if you come back here," She looked down at the floor while her horn was still charging up,"Promise me, you all won't hurt her,"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"All nodded and did their ritual promise; "Cross our hearts, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eye," Twilight smiled and then she noticed something strange, she touched her horn and felt it was charging up for a spell. She tried to stop it, but from all the screaming and pain she felt, she was exhausted./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"She let the magic flow at the -Not casted- spell. She knew it was a risk but what will happen, it might just be labor fooling her that something will happen./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"A bright purple light was casted by her horn, blinding every creature who looked at her. Her friends covered their eyes with their hooves, trying to avoid the brightness. When it died down, nothing happened. NOTHING. Another contraction hit Twilight, but this time she didn't scream, she made that scream into a loud groan, while fluid started to flow from her thighs./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Spike was nothing but worried over his mother. He wanted to help her, but he felt useless, like he was just a distraction of things. He knows that was a lie his brain made, but he thinks it was working. He turned at Applejack who was looking at the stone-bricked floor. Her eyes was covered by the shadow of her hair, and she was breathing heavily. Spike wanted to help her but he didn't know how to approach the farmer, so he continued with the flow of the air. It wasn't like him to turn back at others, but he knew deep inside he wouldn't do the job./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rarity and Fluttershy quickly caught Twilight from falling down again,"Do NOT do that again," Fluttershy's voice had a hint of worry and anger./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rarity's horn charged up and disappeared, leaving Applejack, Spike and Pinkie Pie in the Dungeon. Pinkie Pie put her hoof at her mane like she was searching for something. She pulled out various items from her mane, each one had different sizes. Until one fitted in with her interest; It was a saddlebag with a sword lock./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Uh, Pinkie? What is that?" Spike wanted to know how she pulled out those items from her mane, but he knew what was the golden rule: Do not ask Ponyvillians the word 'How'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Oh this. This is just my weaponry," Pinkie pointed her hoof at the lock,"See," She added./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Ok," Responded both creatures in the room./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"A maniac laughter started to approach their destination, all three started to form their fighting positions. Pinkie grabbed something at her saddlebag with her mouth,"Aflejack," Pinkie tried to speak, with something at her mouth. Applejack quickly looked at Pinkie's direction. A weapon was thrown at her as she quickly caught the weapon with her mouth, as she caught the weapon, it started to glow in an orange aura then floated in mid-air./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Pinkie, what in tarnation is this thing?!" Applejack spoke in shock as she admired the floating weapon. Spike was impressed at the saddlebag Pinkie had, he wanted to have one, one day./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""That's what I've been worki'n on the last few weeks. Oh! and here's your's, Spike," Pinkie took a little scan at he saddlebag and threw Spike a sword's grip,"Applejack, you have a mental weapon, it's just like a drone that will transform to any kind of object you think of. Spike you have a sword that had a touch of life and magic like Gaia. It is also mentally connected with you, if you think about different types of elements like water, you're sword will obey," Pinkie explained what their weapons can do./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The two were left shock. They never knew Pinkie was working on something, in fact they never knew Pinkie had a talent of makeshifts, well yes she was one of the mysteries in Ponyville of course she had a talent of makeshifts, or maybe more? The maniac laughter was closer by them. Spike imagined of fire, and then the sword lit up by green flames, like Spike's draconic flames. Applejack spilt her weapon in to two; One big on and one small one, the small one emerged into a drone and flew deeper in the Dungeon while the big one emerged into a monitor that was showing the perspective of the smaller drone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Pinkie Pie took another weapon inside her weaponry/saddlebag; It was a big pink mallet, with her Cutie Mark at each others faces. It looked heavy but it wasn't, Pinkie easily slid the mallet at her shoulder with one hoof. Rarity reappeared behind the three, too shock to even say a word, until Pinkie Pie heard her 'poof' from her teleportation spell./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Rarity! Took ya long enough," Pinkie again scanned her trusty saddlebag./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"The small drone was back while the monitor and drone emerged back to Applejack's weapon,"He's here," She said to herself, but Spike seems to hear her mumble so did Pinkie Pie./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Spike went off guard when she heard Rarity is here,"Rarity! How's Twilight?" Spike wanted to go to Twilight, but he can't, he pinkie promised to bring Rainbow Dash back to her, and that reason alone made him have courage to fight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;"Rarity's face showed sadness,"She isn't that stable after she casted that spell. Yes, her water had broke and is in the presence of labor, but we know her, she is strong. Fluttershy said she would take care of Twilight and the little filly while we fight,"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify;""Really? HA HA HA HA HA, well I just have to deal with her after I deal with you guys first," Vision took hold on Rainbow's body; her eyes were two perfectly oval of black, her cyan coat was darker than usual, her mane was pure black, her wings were nowhere to be found and finally she was wearing a emerald necklace with a dark chain over her neck,"Shall we begin?"/p  
div class="bbcode-center" style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; color: #a3abc3; text-align: center;"  
p style="padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; transition: background-color 0.5s; margin: 1.5em !important 0px 1em 0px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"To be Continued.../span/p  
/div 


End file.
